Un Sparrow peut en cacher un autre
by JessSwann2
Summary: Quelques mois après la fameuse bataille qui a vu la victoire des pirates sur la Compagnie, Jack est convoqué à l'île des épaves... En effet il a une formalité à remplir. Attention. Teague/Liz/Jack


**Disclaimers: Ni Teague, Ni Liz et ni Jack ne m'appartiennent ... Le Code non plus ..**

_**Bonjour à tous... Voici une petite nouvelle fic... Qui est post AWE. J'espère que vous aimerez , bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Un Sparrow peut en cacher un autre**

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Jack débarqua sur l'île des épaves. Le pirate étouffa un soupir las en reconnaissant la forteresse sombre et peu avenante qui constituait le repaire des pirates, l'ensemble étant aussi disharmonieux que dans son souvenir. Il regarda une fois de plus la convocation qui lui était parvenue, le chant avait retenti uniquement pour lui et cette fois il ne pouvait se soustraire à l'obligation de se présenter à la « cour » des pirates. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'était pas venu, un an qu'il n'avait pas vu son père, un an qu'il évitait Elizabeth.. Depuis cette fameuse bataille, celle qui avait permis à la piraterie de triompher et à William et Elizabeth de se marier, Jack avait continué sa route, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait que William Turner était désormais mort .. Ou presque. Et qu'il était loin de sa femme pour les dix prochaines années… un jour à terre, dix ans en mer.. comme le disait Calypso.

En son fort intérieur, Jack savait bien que s'il n'était pas venu à Shipwreck Cove avant c'était surtout à cause de la présence d'Elizabeth. Il avait désiré la trop jolie reine des pirates depuis le premier jour où il l'avait sauvée de noyade, lorsqu'elle n' était encore qu'une jeune ingénue, fille de gouverneur engoncée dans des corsets.. Il l'avait vue grandir, mûrir jusqu'à devenir un vrai pirate, comme lui… non même meilleure que lui … Seulement la belle Lizzie ne désirait que William Turner et bien souvent Jack rêvait de lui faire oublier le jeune homme l'espace d'une nuit… Mais il savait également qu'Elizabeth n'était pas le genre de femme a être infidèle, même si elle avait tiré un trait sur sa vie de bourgeoise. Aussi Jack avait préféré s'éloigner, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de tenter de mettre la jeune femme dans son lit, dévoré par l'envie de savoir quel goût elle avait….

C'est donc le cœur emplit d'appréhensions qu'il pénétra dans la salle du conseil, affectant son indolence coutumière. Teague se leva à son approche et Jack ne put totalement cacher sa déception en découvrant son père là où il s'attendait à voir Elizabeth. Teague le détailla un instant

- Te voilà donc de retour parmi nous Jack.

- Comme tu le vois

- J'ai appris que tu avais repris le Pearl à Barbossa il y a quelques mois… Nous avons attendu ta visite alors ….Et comme les mois passaient sans que tu viennes nous en avons déduit qu'il faudrait d'ordonner de venir

- Nous ? Grimaça Jack avec l'envie de déguerpir très vite

- Elizabeth et moi. Déclara sèchement Teague avant de s'adoucir Tu lui as manqué Jack… Beaucoup plus qu'à moi

Jack grimaça à nouveau.. C'était bien de son père ça … mais il devait reconnaître aussi que le fait d'apprendre qu'il avait manqué à Elizabeth lui faisait chaud au cœur. Cependant c'est d'une voix railleuse qu'il répondit

- Alors pourquoi n'est elle pas là pour m'accueillir ? La peur de se laisser déborder par l'émotion ?

Teague lui sourit mystérieusement

- Elizabeth a beaucoup changé tu sais… Elle est une femme à présent.. Tu verras ce soir. Sois à l'heure pour le dîner c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

Avant que Jack ait le temps de répondre à son père, ce dernier sortit de la salle du conseil

- Je déteste quand il fait ça … Marmonna Jack

Il sembla à Jack que les heures s'écoulaient lentement jusqu'au dîner et lorsque enfin le moment de s'y rendre vint, Jack avança vers la salle à manger partagé entre agacement et curiosité. Il entra dans la salle austère et fut surpris d'y trouver des chandelles brillantes et un bon feu réchauffant la pièce qu'il avait toujours connue glaciale. Cependant ce ne furent pas ces détails d'aménagement intérieur qui retinrent son attention mais la mince silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. D'un regard il embrassa la finesse de la taille, le lacé délicat et compliqué de la robe qui enserrait la taille de la jeune femme, les longs cheveux blonds éclaircis par le soleil qui cascadèrent sur son dos lorsqu'elle se retourna à son entrée. Elizabeth le regarda avec aux lèvres un sourire qui lui rappela la jeune fille naïve qu'il avait rencontrée des années plus tôt.

- Jack ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin. S'exclama-t-elle en avançant vers lui

Le pirate retint un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le décolleté audacieux de sa robe noire, la transparence de la mousseline qui couvrait ses bras et la coupe près du corps . Elizabeth haussa légèrement le sourcil

- Un problème Jack ?

- Non .. C'est juste que je m'attendais à vous trouver dans ces pantalons que vous affectionnez tant

- Oh … où est donc l'homme qui m'a dit un jour de porter une robe ou rien du tout ?

J'ai choisi la robe .. Pour l'instant .

Il eut à peine le temps d'analyser les derniers mots d'Elizabeth, que déjà son père faisait son entrée dans la salle à manger, échangeant un regard inquiet avec la jeune femme.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement copieusement arrosé et roulant sur des sujets anodins. Jack constata avec plaisir que son ancienne complicité avec Elizabeth semblait intacte. Un moment il regretta que son père soit présent, leur servant de « chaperon » (même si l'idée de Teague servant de protection morale à qui que ce soit était grotesque ) puis reprit bien vite ses esprits, quelque soit l'intensité du désir qu'il ressentait pour Elizabeth, il ne l'assouvirait jamais.. Jack soupira à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte, coupant net la conversation des deux autres convives qui le regardèrent alors d'un air interrogateur

- Un problème Jack ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix un peu inquiète

- Non trésor… C'est juste que des affaires m'attendent ici et là.. Aussi .. Malgré le plaisir sans mélange que je ressens en votre compagnie je me vois dans l'obligation de devoir vous laisser. Merci donc pour ce repas. Conclut Jack en se levant, énervé brusquement d'avoir été « convoqué » pour prendre un repas

Un coup de feu déchira l'air, coupant net Jack dans son élan

- Reste assis. Tonna Teague de sa voix de commandement, celle qui avait toujours fait Jack se sentir tout petit

Le pirate déglutit et obéit sans un mot, sous l'air vaguement amusé d'Elizabeth. Teague lança un regard d'excuses à cette dernière

- Bien.. Il n'était pas dans mes projets de te dévoiler maintenant les raisons pour lesquelles nous t'avons fait venir, mais puisque tu parais si pressé de nous quitter, je vais devoir tout te dire maintenant. Nous t'avons fait venir pour officialiser l'intronisation d'Elizabeth comme reine des pirates

Jack les regarda tour à tour, son père avait les yeux brillants quand à Elizabeth elle était un peu rouge et le regardait hardiment malgré la tension évidente qui l'habitait

- Mais dois je vous rappeler qu'en ma qualité de seigneur, je… Commença Jack

- Laissez donc Teague parler. S'exclama Elizabeth avec nervosité

- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, le Conseil des Pirates s'est réuni et fait unique dans son histoire a élu un roi .. Enfin une reine. Rappela Teague avec un bref hochement de tête vers Elizabeth. Nous avons donc tous combattu sous ses ordres et nous en sommes sortis victorieux. Raconta le pirate en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle avant de reprendre d'une voix grave. Nous n'aurions pas du

- Nous n'aurions pas du . Répéta bêtement Jack

- Non.. Le Code.. Commença Teague en allant chercher le précieux ouvrage, a mis une condition à l'élection d'un roi ..ou d'une reine. Cette dernière ne peut être officielle qu'une fois la condition remplie.

Elizabeth rougit à nouveau mais garda ses yeux sombres fixés sur Jack tandis que Teague commençait à lire

-« _Alinéa huit b: pour être officiellement reconnu comme roi ou reine, le seigneur désigné par ses pairs doit affronter par les armes et tuer le seigneur qui a voté pour lui ainsi que les membres restants (ascendants et descendants directs) de sa famille proche (sont exclus les enfants de moins de dix ans)…_

Jack se leva brusquement et glapit

- Quoi ?

Le pirate s'approcha d'Elizabeth, fou de rage

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ? Pour me défier et me tuer ?

D'une main tremblante il sortit son arme et visa la jeune femme

- Je ne pensais pas devoir faire ça un jour . Murmura-t-il d'un ton de regret

Teague souffla impatiemment

- Tu permets que je continue ? _« Si le roi ou la reine, ne veut pas réclamer la dette de sang voir l'alinéa 143 C »_

Jack baissa lentement son arme et s'approcha de son père, lisant au dessus de son épaule

- Ah voilà ! S'exclama Jack sans remarquer la rougeur grandissante d'Elizabeth.

Le pirate tapota l'endroit du doigt et commença à lire

- _« Alinéa 143C : dans le cas où le roi des pirates ne réclamerait pas la dette de sang envers celui qui l'a élu et ses ascendants et descendants, il devrait alors soumettre son corps à ces derniers l'espace d'une nuit en consommant une union charnelle avec au moins deux d'entre eux…s'il s'y refuse, il sera alors déchu de son titre et paiera de la mort son manque de respect envers le Tribunal. La sentence sera alors appliquée par le Gardien du Code » _

Jack releva la tête, le cœur battant très fort

- Je .. Je ne comprends pas …

Pour la première fois depuis que la discussion avait commencé, Elizabeth prit la parole

- C'est très simple Jack… Je ne veux pas vous tuer.. Pas plus que votre père..; mais je ne veux pas non plus mourir….Aussi .. ai-je choisi…

La jeune femme rougit brutalement avant de s'interrompre. Elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre depuis que Teague était venu lui parler de ce problème et en était parvenue à la conclusion que cette solution paraissait plus satisfaisante pour tout le monde, cependant à présent qu'elle se trouvait devant les deux hommes réunis sa décision lui paraissait obscène. Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant que c'était à Jack qu'elle allait s'offrir, à Jack et à son père qu'elle avait appris à apprécier tout au long de l'année écoulée et un frisson d'excitation la parcourut

- Will ne devra jamais savoir. Se contenta-t-elle de dire

- Quel sens du devoir … Murmura Jack ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire

Teague soupira et offrit son bras à Elizabeth, l'entraînant dans la chambre contiguë dans laquelle flambait également un bon feu et où la lumière douce des bougies projetait des ombres sur le mur. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme, effleurant son cou de ses lèvres

- Un vrai pirate ma reine …

Doucement Teague descendit sa bouche sur la peau d'Elizabeth, ses doigts habiles défaisant peu à peu le lacet compliqué de sa robe , dévoilant sa poitrine menue mais fièrement dressée. Il laissa sa bouche errer sur les pointes érigées, les suçant doucement tandis que ses mains faisaient glisser le tissu soyeux de la robe noire de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse nue .

Elizabeth soupira de plaisir, le corps affamé de caresses qu'elle avait eu à peine le temps de goûter lors de sa nuit de noce. Jack, le sexe tendu par la scène s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth, sa bouche prenant possession du mamelon délaissé par son père. Les mains des deux hommes se croisaient sur son corps tandis que Jack descendait rapidement sa bouche, posant de petits baisers sur le ventre souple de la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours désiré. Teague retira doucement les doigts qu'il avait glissés dans l'intimité de la jeune femme et défit nerveusement son pantalon, poussant Elizabeth à s'allonger. Elle se laissa faire, les sens en éveil et le cœur battant plus fort que jamais. Teague lui prit la main, la posant sur son sexe gonflé, la guidant afin qu'elle le caresse tandis que Jack embrassait à pleine bouche son intimité, sa langue se glissant en elle et la faisant se cambrer de désir

- Jack… Gémit elle alors que le pirate saisissait son clitoris entre ses dents, le suçant délicatement

Souriant à son fils, Teague pencha la tête en arrière, râlant à mesure que les caresses d'Elizabeth se faisaient plus expérimentées. Ses mains saisirent ses seins et il en agaça les pointes avec les doigts faisant gémir de plus belle la jeune reine. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, les caresses conjuguées de Jack et de son père la faisant crier de plaisir à mesure que son intimité s'humidifiait, la faisant se tortiller, prête à supplier Jack de la prendre… Le pirate cessa sa caresse, prenant le temps d'admirer le bouton gonflé de désir de la femme qui avait hanté nombre de ses nuits solitaires avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, défaisant son pantalon à gestes pressés. La langue d'Elizabeth rejoignit la sienne tandis qu'elle se goûtait dans la bouche de Jack qui finit par rompre leur baiser, laissant Teague glisser son sexe entre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Finalement avec un râle de plaisir Jack s'introduisit en Elizabeth, savourant son étroitesse qui l'enveloppa tout entier tandis que son père allait et venait lentement dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth gémit lourdement en sentant Jack aller et venir en elle, sa langue s'enroulant autour du gland gonflé de Teague étouffant ainsi ses propres gémissements. Les mains de Teague continuaient de masser doucement sa poitrine tandis que ses gémissements enflaient, la reine des pirates se révélant aussi douce et accueillante qu'il l'avait imaginé durant l'année passée à ses côtés. Finalement le pirate ne tint plus finissant par jouir avec un cri dans la gorge de la jeune femme, suivi de peu par Jack dont le visage se contracta alors qu'il se lâchait puissamment en elle. Elizabeth avala la semence de Teague avec un soupir, tandis que son corps se cambrait une dernière fois en sentant Jack déferler en elle.

Les trois amants se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Elizabeth entre le père et le fils, le regard voilé de plaisir. Teague eut un petit sourire lointain, s'efforçant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur tandis qu'il embrassait galamment la main d'Elizabeth.

- Merci ma reine .. Vous avez su choisir une solution plus douce que le duel

Elizabeth sourit nerveusement, soudain fatiguée. Sans répondre elle se pelotonna entre eux, fermant les yeux. Jack passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux, souriant à l'idée que oui la jeune femme avait bien changé… Les deux hommes la regardèrent dormir un moment avant que Jack ne se décide d'une petite voix

- Il n'était pas question d'une nuit entière dans le Code ?

Teague sourit dans la pénombre

- Je croyais que le Code n'était tout au plus qu'un vague guide pour toi ?

- C'est le cas … Répondit en Jack en souriant .. Mais pas pour elle .. Et du reste elle nous a fait… plaisir.. Elle mérite donc d'être récompensée … Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice.. Le premier depuis bien des années. Doucement Jack embrassa la nuque d'Elizabeth, dégageant la masse luxuriante de ses cheveux dont il savoura le parfum avec un plaisir sans mélange. Teague sourit en faisant de même au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que sa main remontait doucement le long de ses cuisses avant de redescendre pour mieux revenir, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son but . Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, le regard alangui, encore à demi dans son rêve mais savourant ces mains, ces bouches qui s'occupaient d'elle, lui donnant toute l'affection et l'attention qui lui avait tellement manqué depuis le départ de Will. Elle écarta légèrement les cuisses, permettant à la main de Teague une progression plus aisée tandis Jack abandonnait sa nuque pour venir sucer doucement le lobe de son oreille, la forçant à se mettre sur le côté

- Laissez vous faire Lizzie… Laissez nous prendre soin de vous.. Murmura-t-il d'un ton tentateur à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Elizabeth soupira en sentant les deux hommes durcir contre elle, leurs sexes gonflés lui apparaissant remplis de promesses et elle ferma les yeux, comme une acceptation tacite de la proposition du pirate. Les mains de Jack se posèrent sur ses fesses, les caressant tendrement

- Vous méritez d'être admirée… Murmura-t-il en embrassant son épaule suivant la ligne de son dos

-… Et récompensée . Conclut Teague en glissant un doigt en elle, la faisant gémir à nouveau.

Jack arriva à la hauteur des fesses de la jeune femme et sourit grivoisement, se demandant un instant si Elizabeth était à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé durant tellement d'années. Sans se presser, il écarta les deux globes de chair, souriant en la sentant retenir sa respiration et effleura son temple le mieux gardé du bout de la langue, guettant sa réaction . Elle poussa un petit cri de plaisir étonné avant de se détendre, poussant malgré elle son corps vers la bouche de Jack qui sourit à son père. Teague se pencha sur Elizabeth, l'embrassant profondément, tandis qu'elle gémissait dans sa bouche à mesure que les caresses de la langue de Jack se précisaient, le pirate passant et repassant sur elle, l'humidifiant peu à peu. Jack se releva ensuite, s'emparant d'un petit flacon que son père avait pris la précaution de poser à coté du lit. Il en versa une partie du contenu sur l'objet de ses convoitises provoquant un léger spasme chez la jeune femme. Jack posa une main rassurante sur elle avant laisser à nouveau son autre main caresser son temple secret. Teague quand à lui glissa un second doigt en elle, caressant son bouton du pouce, savourant la sensation de sa respiration hachée mêlée à la sienne tandis que l'excitation d 'Elizabeth grandissait. Son cœur fit un bond lorsque Jack introduisit un doigt en elle, l'immobilisant pour la laisser s'habituer aux sensations. Jack souffla à son oreille

- Faites moi confiance Lizzie…

Pour toute réponse elle tourna sa tête légèrement, embrassant Jack à pleine bouche, la langue du pirate remplaçant celle de son père tandis que ce dernier léchait ses seins tout en bougeant ses doigts en elle. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, savourant les gémissements que la jeune femme étouffait tantôt dans la bouche du père, tantôt dans celle du fils.. Finalement le corps d'Elizabeth s'arqua, appelant une délivrance qui tardait cruellement. Sans se consulter, les deux hommes s'écartèrent, retirant leurs doigts et attirant un gémissement frustré de la part de leur amante. Teague lui sourit tendrement, ému par l'impatience qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux et la prit d'une brusque poussée, la maintenant contre lui en passant un bras ferme autour de sa taille. Elizabeth gémit, se retrouvant immobilisée contre Teague tandis qu'elle sentait le sexe de Jack effleurer son étroitesse avant de se frayer précautionneusement un chemin en elle. Elizabeth poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlée en sentant le gland du pirate en elle tandis que Teague l'immobilisait toujours tout en bougeant doucement en elle. Jack gémit lourdement en progressant dans sa reine , prenant garde à ne pas la blesser, ses mains jouant négligemment avec ses tétons érigés. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment avant de commencer à aller et venir lentement en elle, leurs gémissements de plaisir enflant et emplissant la pièce.

Elizabeth ne savait plus où elle en était, le plaisir montant irrépressiblement en elle à chaque poussée des pirates. Comme dans un rêve elle perçut le râle de pur bonheur de Jack alors qu'il s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde en elle tout comme elle entendit le gémissement de plaisir de Teague lorsqu'elle planta ses ongles dans son épaules en criant son plaisir. Jack et Teague allaient et venaient en elle, leur plaisir décuplé en sentant les à-coups de l'autre à travers la fine paroi qui séparait les deux orifices de la jeune femme. Finalement, Elizabeth fut la première à venir, son cri de jouissance résonnant dans la pièce tandis qu'elle se contractait autour des deux sexes qui la besognait. Teague l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'il lui donnait un ultime coup de rein, jouissant à son tour en elle. Jack accéléra légèrement, pétrissant la poitrine d'Elizabeth sentant le cœur de la jeune femme accélérer à nouveau, prémices d'un nouvel orgasme. Teague se retira, hors d'haleine, se contentant de la caresser tandis que le corps d'Elizabeth était agité de soubresauts, l'orgasme déferlant en elle à nouveau, la portant au bord de l'inconscience. Jack la sentit jouir et avec un soupir douloureux, s'enfonça le plus loin possible en elle avant de se lâcher à son tour avec un râle de pur plaisir. Il attendit quelques instants, savourant sa douce tiédeur avant de ressortir avec précautions, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Teague se leva pour s'habiller, bientôt imité par Jack, tandis qu'Elizabeth restait allongée, se laissant bercer par le bien être de ses sens apaisés. Les deux hommes se sourirent et se penchèrent sur elle, déposant tour à tour un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne regretterais jamais de vous avoir choisi pour reine Lizzie. Murmura Jack en s'inclinant, curieusement imité par son père.

Les deux hommes la couvrirent tendrement de la couverture avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie. Les yeux à demi fermés, étourdie par le plaisir, Elizabeth sourit en les voyant déserter sa couche avant le matin

- Pirates.. Murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

_Trois mois plus tard…._

Seule devant la large fenêtre de sa chambre, Elizabeth observait l'horizon, guettant le Black Pearl qui reprenait la mer après une brève escale. Jack, Teague et elle n'avaient plus jamais évoqué cette nuit de plaisir passée ensembles mais une complicité indestructible les liait à présent. Le père et le fils s'étaient rapprochés et la nuit semblait avoir apaisé Jack qui revenait plus souvent à l'île aux épaves, avec ce même regard brillant qu'il avait toujours pour elle. Elizabeth voyait Teague chaque jour et était la seule personne à qui le Gardien du Code témoignait du respect, imité en cela par les autres pirates, qu'ils soient seigneurs ou non. La jeune femme sourit, elle ne regrettait rien.. Pas plus qu'elle ne se sentait coupable ou infidèle .. Elle n'avait fait qu'agir avec honneur, elle avait appliqué le Code et le Code c'est la loi…

La reine des pirates posa une main sur son ventre, en caressant le renflement déjà très visible sous le tissu lâche de sa robe de deuil. Le médecin délégué hier lui avait appris ce qu'elle savait déjà… elle attendait un enfant. Elizabeth sourit en fredonnant une chanson de pirate pour l'enfant à venir et dont elle ne pouvait donner avec certitude le prénom du père….

A l'intérieur d'elle, réagissant déjà aux résonances de sa voix, les deux petits corps côte à côte se mirent à bouger de concert.. Dans six mois ils apprendraient à la reine des pirates ce qu'elle aurait du savoir depuis longtemps.. Un Sparrow peut en cacher un autre…


End file.
